


Spiderlegs in the Moonlight

by Marmeladeskies



Series: The Mighty Teens [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Backstory, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Pining, Teenagers, cuteness, pining yasha, pre-M9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: Zuala was Yasha‘s age, and they had grown up together until Yasha had been picked to walk the fighter‘s path while Zuala had started training as a huntress. It made sense; where Yasha was strong and brawny, Zuala was lithe and light. Yasha had seen her run at impossible speed, and shoot her arrow with utmost precision. She was one of the best, if not the best out of her peers.On top of that, she had something about her that sent Yasha‘s brain into complete lock-down whenever she was near.
Relationships: Yasha/Zuala (Critical Role)
Series: The Mighty Teens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Spiderlegs in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this awkward mess that is teenage Yasha ;)

Yasha was supposed to keep watch, but it was getting progressively hard to stay focused. The huntresses had returned not long ago, their prize still steaming with body warmth, the spider’s dead body smeared with dark blood.   
Most of them had retired, a few of them injured, a lot of them tired out by the taxing hunt.   
The one staying behind to prepare the giant spider was Zuala. 

Zuala was Yasha‘s age, and they had grown up together until Yasha had been picked to walk the fighter‘s path while Zuala had started training as a huntress. It made sense; where Yasha was strong and brawny, Zuala was lithe and light. Yasha had seen her run at impossible speed, and shoot her arrow with utmost precision. She was one of the best, if not the best out of her peers. 

On top of that, she had something about her that sent Yasha‘s brain into complete lock-down whenever she was near. 

Her eyes, tasked with watching out for threats, kept wandering to where Zuala was carving up the beast with her hunting knife. It was a big spider, with enough meat to keep them fed for a week. There was a streak of blood on Zuala‘s forehead, not her own, though. She seemed uninjured, luckily.   
Her dark hair kept falling out of her long braid and into her face as she struggled with one of the spider‘s thick front legs, trying to sever it. Yasha could see from here that her knife wasn’t strong enough to make it. She watched as Zuala, sweating and panting now, put one foot against the body, grasping the leg, and pulled, but to no success. 

„Hey. Let me help.“ Yasha called out before her courage left her. 

Zuala looked up from her struggles, and the smile that crossed her face was almost enough to shock Yasha into stopping dead in her tracks. 

„It must have been an older one, it’s really tough.“, Zuala said as Yasha walked over to her, leaving her watch post.She knew that she would be punished if her   
superiors saw her leave her post, but the fear of that did not outweigh the desire to help Zuala. 

„Let’s hope it won‘t be gamey.“, she said a little awkwardly as she came to stand next to Zuala. She realized that they didn’t have much of a height difference; Zuala was almost as tall as Yasha, however slender. 

„I hope so. We almost lost two fighting this menace.“ Another smile, directed at Yasha. Yasha noticed that Zuala’s eyes were an intense teal color, like the sky on a clear, cold day. 

Yasha wasn’t sure what to respond, and so she just tried a smile and took her sword off her back. She had just gotten it; it was going to be her last training sword before she ascended into the ranks of the Sky Spear and got a magical weapon. It was a hefty two-hander, and Yasha made sure to keep it sharp. She noticed how Zuala eyed it appreciatively which made Yasha feel a certain sense of pride she hadn‘t ever felt before.

„Take a step back.“, she instructed. Zuala did, crossing her arms with an amused smile.   
With one downward swipe, Yasha cut the spider leg clean off. She barely had to use any strength, her blade went through the tough exoskeleton like it was butter.   
She glanced at Zuala as the leg tumbled to the icy ground. The huntress looked impressed, a smile still playing around her lips. 

„Thank you, Yasha.“

„You’re welcome.“ Yasha paused awkwardly, unsure what to do now. She didn’t want to end this conversation just yet. „Do you… do you want me to cut off the other legs as well?“

Zuala eyed her for a second, making a blush rise in Yasha‘s cheeks. „That would certainly be very helpful.“ Her smile was audible in her voice. 

„Alright, then.“ Yasha fumbled for a second, trying not to pay the warmth in her face any mind, before hoisting her sword up again to bring it down on the joints of   
the second and third leg at the same time. 

A little delighted „Oh.“ behind her brought a grim smile to her face. She glanced over her shoulder towards Zuala as she made her way to the other side of the spider carcass, and did the same thing there. 

When she was done she wiped her sword before sheathing it. She took her time with that before she allowed herself to look at Zuala again. The huntress still stood where Yasha had left her, appreciation clear on her face. She was leaning against the side of the spider, inspecting the wound Yasha‘s sword had left behind. 

„Thank you, Yasha.“ Zuala‘s gratefulness was so audible in her voice that it brought back Yasha’s blush full force immediately.

„No problem.“ She paused, not wanting to stop their conversation, but knowing she had go go back to her watch post. „I… I should go back.“ She pointed awkwardly over her shoulder. 

„Oh! Of course. You’re not allowed to leave when you‘re on duty...“ Yasha could see the realization dawn on Zuala, that Yasha had risked consequences just to help her. 

„No. So. Just don’t tell anyone.“ Yasha tried a smile. 

The response was overwhelming; the beaming smile she got in return was bright as the sun herself. „Of course not. I did all of that-“, Zuala gestured to the severed spider legs, „-myself.“ She gave Yasha a wink. 

„Uh… y-yeah. Exactly. Well. Then. Have… have a good day, Zuala.“ Yasha was positively reeling, her brain feeling like someone had hit her in the head. 

„You too, Yasha.“ 

Yasha was lucky her watch went by without any dangers or threats, because she wouldn’t have noticed them anyway. Her mind was stuck on Zuala, those eyes and that smile. 

-

Half an hour before her watch ended, when darkness had already descended over Xhorhas, Yasha did notice something: a torch, light dancing through the darkness as someone made their way towards her. She assumed it would be whoever was on watch duty next, and got ready to leave her post. 

But as the person came closer and Yasha could make out their features, she realized that they were much too slender for any of the fighters.   
It was Zuala, making her way towards Yasha, bundled up in thick furs, carrying something in her hand. 

„Yasha.“, she said when she was in earshot, „Hello.“ 

Yasha straightened when she recognized the voice, trying to look presentable instead of tired and awe-struck. 

Zuala had obviously washed and cleaned herself up: her hair was newly braided and the streak of blood on her forehead was gone. Suddenly, images of Zuala bathing popped up in Yasha‘s brain and she had to shake her head a little to make them go away. „W-what are you doing out here?“

Too late, she realized how rude she had sounded, but luckily, it didn‘t seem to scare Zuala off. The huntress came to a halt a few feet away from Yasha, smiling. 

„Here, hold this for a moment.“ She held out the torch. Yasha grabbed it dumbly, just following the instruction. 

Zuala unwrapped the bundle in her hands, producing a crispy, grilled piece of meat- it was still steaming in the cold of the night. „I heard spider‘s your favorite.“ 

Yasha‘s stomach plummeted, and in the back of her brain, she knew it wasn’t because of her hunger. An unfamiliar warmth filled her as Zuala held out the meat and her other hand to take back the torch. 

„...I thought I‘d save you a really good piece. After all, you helped me prepare it.“ 

Yasha stared down at the piece of meat that Zuala had just handed her; the smell was delicious. „...thank you.“ She didn’t really know what else to say, even though she felt like she should. „It is my favorite.“ 

Zuala beamed at her. „I made sure it’s properly cooked. Don’t want you to get sick after all.“ She took a step forward and briefly touched Yasha‘s arm, fingertips only just ghosting over Yasha‘s forearm. 

„Well. Thank you.“ Yasha took a bite. The meat was warm and delicious, familiar taste driving the cold out of her bones. 

„How much longer until your watch ends?“, Zuala asked, watching her eat with a pleased expression on her face. 

„ ˋalf an hour.“, Yasha replied, chewing. It felt only a little strange to be watched while eating. 

„...can I stay here with you until then?“, Zuala asked, „Or will you get in trouble if anyone sees you… distracted?“   
Distracted. I have been distracted all day., Yasha thought and shook her head. 

„...no, it’s fine. Just… make sure you’re safe in case anything happens.“ 

„I’m sure you’ll protect me if anything comes crawling.“ Zuala cocked her head a little and nodded into the direction of Yasha’s sword. „That thing can cut off spider legs like they’re twigs, after all.“ 

Yasha rested a hand on the hilt of her sword. „It’s a very good sword.“

„...being wielded by a very good fighter.“, Zuala added, voice soft. 

Yasha was very glad the light was so dim, that made it much easier to hide her blush. „I do my best.“, she said, trying to hide how flustered she was by taking another big bite of meat. 

Zuala walked around her and sat down on the stone that marked the watch post, legs out in front of her, long and slender in her leather pants. Yasha wanted to run her hands up those legs. She blinked forcefully to get that image out of her mind; she couldn’t think things like this! She wasn’t allowed! Fighters, at least the ones ascended into the ranks of the Sky Spear, were not allowed to pick their own mate, the mate was picked for them, handpicked from the strongest men of the tribe with the best character. Men. The idea of a male mate felt foreign. Wrong. 

„...what are you thinking about so hard?“ Zuala‘s voice ripped Yasha out of her thoughts, and she was grateful for it. It was much nicer to just… not think about things for a while and enjoy Zuala‘s company. 

„Oh, I’m just… tired.“, Yasha lied. It was obviously a lie; she had never been good at telling anything but the truth. Zuala didn’t inquire further, though. 

„What are you doing after your watch?“, she asked instead. 

This whole conversation felt like Yasha was standing on icy ground, unsure how to move. „I was… I was gonna have dinner. But, since that’s taken care of…“ She lifted the remnants of the meat Zuala had brought her, „...nothing.“

„Would you like to come sit by the fire with me? You must be cold.“ Zuala‘s voice had taken on a coy tone and it made Yasha‘s heart skip a few beats. 

„S-sure! That… that sounds good.“ She wasn’t cold, she was fine, but just spending time with Zuala in any way sounded more than fine, really. 

„Wonderful!“ Zuala’s white teeth reflected in the torch light when she smiled broadly. 

Yasha, unsure what to do, smiled back. 

„So, how do you like being a warrior?“, Zuala asked after a beat of silence, before it could turn awkward. 

„I like it. A lot.“, Yasha answered truthfully, glad that Zuala had started a conversation. She might be good with a sword, but words had never been her strong suit. 

„Yeah? What’s your favorite part about it?“

And just like this, they were talking. Zuala effortlessly filled every potential awkward silence with new questions and stories of her own, graceful in a way Yasha was sure she could never achieve. 

When Yasha‘s replacement came, it felt like it had been five minutes instead of half an hour.   
Yasha followed Zuala back to the camp and let her lead to the fire so they could sit together and talk some more. Yasha ended up staying up way too late that night, but she didn’t regret it, not even when she had to force herself out of bed the next morning. Because she woke with a trace of last night‘s smile still on her face, and the memory of Zuala’s smile, illuminated by fire, on her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to make me smile :)


End file.
